1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an interference light modulator and a display apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Various portable terminals have been developed with advanced communication and display devices. Examples of portable terminals include personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) devices. Portable terminals have largely used liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as flat display devices thereof. A LCD may include an optical switch by using the birefringence of a liquid crystal, and may realize colors by using a color filter. However, since the LCD uses polarization properties of light, the light use efficiency of the LCD may be low. Further, due to a color filter used in the LCD, the light use efficiency of the LCD may be lower. Since the color filter is expensive, the LCD may also be expensive. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of creating a color image without a color filter.